I will never let you go
by Zontaurop
Summary: Despúes de Amanecer. Alice ha estado mintiendo durante muchisimos años a los Cullen, al final se va y deja a Jasper desolado.¿Encontrará alguien que cure su corazón destrozado?.
1. Pérdida y mudanzas Jasper PoV

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me invento una trama y juego con ellos**

**Espero que os guste y no os defraude ^^**

1.-Perdida y mudanzas (Jasper PoV)  
Alice se puso rigida a mi lado, no se que acababa de ver pero empezo a hacer la maleta. Eso me asusto en cantidad, porque no metía ropa de los dos solo metía ropa suya. Con cierta confusión dije:  
-Alice ¿Qué haces haciendo la maleta? ¿A donde vas?  
-Lo siento Jasper, dentro de poco lo entenderás ¿Vale?  
Termino de hacerla, me cogio de la mano y, literalmente, me arrastró hasta el piso de abajo. Allí estaban todos reunidos, incluso nuestra sobrina Nessie y su proyecto de Dogo Arlequín. Edward la miraba con una expresión inerte, sin vida y expresión, con voz muerta la dijo:  
- ¿Tienes que hacerlo Alice?  
-Si Edward, lo voy a hacer y no me vais a detener, eso ya te lo aseguro yo-Su rostro se mostraba enfurecido, pero a la vez triste

- ¿Porqué lo vas a hacer Alice?-Esta vez fue Carlisle quien habló , no me había fijado que Esme sollozaba violentamente.  
-Desde que llegué a esta familia solo he estado en peligro, esta vez me voy yo sola y lo más seguro es que no voy a volver NUNCA-Esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza

-Creía que eras mi hermana de verdad, solo veo que tu hipocresía llegó muy lejos-Rosalie sonaba fría como el hielo

-Y tu egocentrismo nunca se acabara rubia de bote-Solté su mano de golpe, eso lo había dicho para fastidiar

- ¿Alice que te pasa?-Soltaron Bella y Emmett a la vez

-Ya lo habeis oído, todo fue una mentira, siempre he pertenecido a ellos-Eso dejó a todos callados, se giró en mi dirección y me miró a los ojos-Jasper mi amor hacia ti si a sido verdadero... ¿Vendrás conmigo a Italia, con nuestra verdadera familia?  
Me quedé muchisimo más rígido que una tabla, era una Vulturi. Mi rabia comenzó a aumentar según recordaba cada muestra de afecto que había tenido hacia todos en la familia había sido una gran mentira. Me tomó del rostro pero yo lo quité se sus manos con brusquedad. Ella me miró y la dije con asco:  
-Me mentiste, todos estos años-Seguro tenía los ojos negros-Siempre has sido una de ellos, por eso tanta confianza y respeto con ellos ¿No?-La miré con odio- ¿Qué sera lo siguiente, que estes liada con Demetri?  
Se quedó en silencio completamente, era verdad. Azoté la puerta del garaje con rabia, llegué hasta el Porsche y de un tirón metí su maleta en el maletero. Con un grito que seguro se oyó en Candanchu dije:  
- ¡VETE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS TRAIDORA!-Se subio al coche y me respondio:  
-Jasper, a mi lado estaras a salvo...Pero veo que no has hecho más que desperdiciar tu eternidad...  
-Lo único de que me arrepiento es de ser tu muñeco durante tantos años

-Adios Jasper Hale...Pronto nos veremos, te volver a hacer la pregunta y ya no lo podrás negar-Salio con el coche a toda velocidad, yo me quedé en el garage sollozando como un niño. Entré en el salón, cogí a Esme y la abracé con todo mi cariño mientras aclaraba las cosas:  
-Nunca, me entiendes mamá , nunca os voy a abandonar, vosotros sois mi verdadera familia-Ella se aferró a mi más fuerte.  
-Debemos irnos a otro lado-Dijo Jacob serio-Islandia es un buen sitio

-Jacob tiene razón-La primera vez que Rosie le daba la razón-Yo no soporto estar más aquí ...  
-Creo que la decisión está tomada ¿No?-Asentimos todos-Hacer las maletas nos vamos a Islandia.  
Esme seguía agarrada a mi, como si fuera a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Esme me ayudó a meter todas mis cosas en la maleta y mis pertenencias en cajas. Rose tambien me ayudó haciendome sentir mejor con nuestro humor de ''gemelos''. A las pocas horas ya estabamos rumbo a nuestro nuevo hogar: Islandia.

**Espero sus reviews para que me animen a seguir con el fic ^^**

**Lo siento, no tengo nada en contra de Alice, pero es que necesitaba que Jasper estuviera libre**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	2. Vuelta a la escuela Rosalie PoV

**Poco me tardé en hacer el segundo capítulo ^^**

**Espero que les guste, gracias por esos review que me dejaron**

2.-Vuelta a la escuela (Rosalie PoV)  
La marcha de Alice nos habia dejado a todos debastados, ¿Quien creeria que ''ella'' era un Vulturi?. La casa de Islandia era mucho más bonita que la de Forks, Esme la había restaurado tiempo atrás y la dejó genial. Jasper decoró todo su cuarto muy sencillo, pero en las paredes estaban todos los recuerdos que habia guardado estos años. Carlisle nos apuntó a la escuela de allí, no era mi pasión repetir otra vez pero no nos ibamos a quedar en casa sin hacer ni el huevo. Esme nos reunio en el salon a todos, parecia muy emocionada, con la sonrisa mas sincera que tenía dijo:  
-Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros...  
- ¿Mamá, podrías dejar de bloquear tu mente?-Dijo Edward frustrado, le fastidiaba mucho.  
-Te esperas un poco-Le regañó Carlisle-Tu madre lo dira enseguida

-Haber...Vosotros sabeis que hace mucho me saque la carrera de profesora de Bellas Artes Verdad?-Todos asentimos, le habia costado mucho-Pues su instituto va a conceder una Beca al mejor alumno o alumna de Arte y yo le dare clases aquí, para que saque la carrera más fácil.  
-Wow mama, eso es genial-Le respondio Jasper abrazandola, todos hicimos lo mismo

- ¿Entonces tendremos otra vez un humanito o una humanita rondando por la casa?-Pregunto mi Emmett con una sonrisa que hizo sacar esos preciosos hoyuelos

-Si, por eso Emmett Cullen te prohibo que le hagas algo cuando venga o si no esa maquinita infernal se ira al garete-Advirtio se alando el aparato

- ¡No, mi PS3 no!-Corrio a abrazarlo- No le dejare que te haga daño pequeña!-Le dijo al cacharro acariciandolo.  
Le dejamos con la paranoia y empezamos a organizar nuestras cosas para mañana integrarnos en el grupo. Era mitad de curso, estabamos en Febrero y en la calle había nieve a montones. Me encantaba ese tipo de sitios, eran frios pero agradables a la vez. Al día siguiente llegamos al instituto, como siempre, con nuestros coches ostentosos y todos se quedaron mirando. La mayoría de la gente era rubia de ojos cielos, ''Debe ser por la genetica vikinga'' pense yo con curiosidad. Jasper, Emmett y yo ibamos a 1 de Bachillerato, mientras que los demas iban a 4 de ESO, a primera y a segunda compartía clase con mi gemelo, Plástica. Entramos un poco tarde pero el profesor dijo:  
-Señores Hale, es un gusto, yo soy el profesor Gregorazzi, es un placer tenerlos en mi clase-Su aspecto era realmente extraño.  
El hombre tenía el pelo rizado chocolate recogido en una coleta, barba de tres dias y sus ojos eran marrones oscuros. La sonrisa que nos dedico fue sincera y amistosa con educacion le pregunte:  
- ¿Profesor, donde nos sentamos?-Veía que todos eran grupos de tres, todos reían y jugaban con los materiales.  
-Pues se van a poner con la señorita Highway, allí al fondo-Nos firmó el comprobante y nos dirijimos hacia donde habia señalado Todos llevaban batas blancas, las nuestra estaban impolutas pero cuando vimos a la chica con la que nos emparejó nos dejo estupefactos. Su cabello negro como la noche lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta pero le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran de color mercurio brillante, mediría como yo, llevaba una bata con machas de pintura por todas partes, en el bolsillo llevaba lápices, bolígrafos, pinceles, goma de borrar y rotuladores y en su cara tenia pequeñas manchas de pintura que le había salpicado. Jasper se quedo muy rígido al oler su efluvio, olía a melocotones con jazmines, yo le cogí del hombro y se tranquilizó. Se dio cuenta de que la mirabamos y sonriendo dijo:  
-Hola, vosotros sois mis nuevos compañeros, encantada soy Katherine Highway ¿Y vosotros?  
-Yo soy Rosalie Hale y este es mi gemelo Jasper, es un placer... ¿Como es que somos tus nuevos compañeros?  
-Es que nadie se quiere poner conmigo-Su cara se volvio triste-Pero no me importa.  
-Pues ahora ya tienes con quien ponerte-La dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude esbozar.  
Teníamos tres lienzos para nosotros, con pinturas y todo en el caballete, Jasper se fijó que en el de Katherine aparecia una extensa pradera con una arboleda en tonos ocres realmente hermoso. Con cierto temblor en su voz dijo Jasper:  
-Es hermoso Katherine ¿Lo hiciste tu?  
-Claro-Se sonrojó levemente-Esta es la asignatura que se me da mejor...  
- ¡Chicos la actividad de hoy consiste en crear un cuadro original y expresivo!-La corto el profesor- ¡El equipo que gane, ya sabeis cual es el premio!-Enseñó una bolsita de color marrón- ¡A la de tres...1...2...3!  
Los tres empezamos a coger pinturas, elegimos hacer algo de vivos colores. A los 10 minutos de estar con Katherine dedujimos que nuestras batas siempre estarian llenas de pintura. Lo terminamos en menos de 25 minutos, Katherine sonrio satisfecha y los tres fuimos a decirselo al profesor. Este se sintio orgulloso-Segun me dijo Jasper por lo bajini-de que compenetraramos muy bien entre nosotros, le dio la bolsita a Katherine y ella la abrio emocionada. Eran caramelos de naranja y sandia, ella muy generosa, nos ofrecio para que lo degustaramos. Negamos su oferta amablemente. Volvimos a nuestro sitio y sono la campana de intercambio de clases. Ella se quitó la bata toda manchada, dejando ver un vestidito vaquero muy mono, se puso una sudadera gris y cogiendo su mochila y el abrigo se despidio de nosotros:  
-A sido un placer conocerlos-Nos sonrio, creo que Jazz estaria rojo cual farolillo de Navidad si fuera humano-Gracias por ser una ayuda genial

Nosotros antes de salir del aula oimos que el profesor Gregorazzi le decia a Katherine, que buscaba su boli:  
-Me gustaria hablar contigo Katie-Lo dijo amablemente como si fuera su amigo

-Dime Rocco-Lo llamo por su nombre de pila

No entendí lo que la dijo pero Katherine se puso a saltar y a gritar de alegría, lloraba de felicidad. Abrazo al profesor Gregorazzi diciendole:  
-Le prometo que lo voy a aprovechar al maximo, te lo prometo

-Eso espero Katie, me gustaria que llegaras muy lejos, tienes talento...  
No escuchamos mas porque llegabamos tarde a muestra siguiente clase, Cultura Clasica. Jasper estaba raro desde que habia visto a Katherine, tenia que averiguar que le pasaba a mi gemelo...Como que me llamo Rosalie Lilianne Hale.

**Wow o.o Me quedó un poco más largo que el otro, pero es que en este se explicaban más cosas**

**Si tienen alguna idea me la pueden comunicar y yo intentaré encajarla en la historia**

**Dejen review mi alocada mente os lo agradecerá ^^**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	3. Se enamoró Edward PoV

**Hola de nuevo, mil gracias por seguir mi fic, eso me anima a seguir escribiendolo**

**Aunque son las 0:23 aquí en España, mi cerebro sigue funcionando a la perfección**

**Espero que os guste ^^**

3.-Se enamoró (Edward PoV)

A la hora de comer, Jasper no dejaba de pensar en una chica de su clase de Plástica, eso era sumamente extraño. Nessie hablaba animadamente con Bella y Emmett, Rosalie frunció un momento el ceño y empezó a rebuscar algo en su mochila, pensaba en que no le había devuelto algo a una compañera. Eche una mirada rápida por todo el salón y en una mesa se encontraba la chica de los pensamientos de Jasper sola. Era guapa, no lo niego, en cualquier caso seria la candidata perfecta para que mi hermano recuperara el amor. Me asusté cuando Rose grito mentalmente ''¡Lo encontré!'', tenia en su mano un pincel y un lápiz. Busco con la mirada a alguien y se levantó diciendo:

-Ahora vengo...

Se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba la chica. Ella la miro con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, pensaba ''Ya me acuerdo donde estaba el lápiz: Lo tenia Rosalie''. Tuvieron una breve conversación y se volvió a nuestra mesa, la chica miro en nuestra dirección y me pareció ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas cuando Jasper la saludo con la mano. Rosalie nos dijo al ver nuestra cara de confusión:

-Es Katherine, una compañera de clase...

- ¿Rose tu crees que tengamos alguna clase con ella?-La pregunta de Jasper me dejó...Bueno nos dejó impresionados.

-No lo se Jazz-Pregunto mi hermana con una sonrisita extraña-Pero espero que así sea...

Ella pensaba ''A Jazz le gusta Katherine, a Jazz le gusta Katherine'', yo solo reí, era como una niña pequeña. Pero en realidad yo pensaba lo mismo, mi hermano estaba enamorado de nuevo y miraba a Katherine de una manera diferente a como miraba la miraba a ''ella''. Todavía no creía que Alice nos hubiese mentido durante todos estos años, antes parecía, a mis ojos, una personita alegre, vivaracha y la mejor hermana que pude haber tenido, pero ahora me gustaría despedazarla y quemarla lo mismo que Rosalie pensaba el día de su marcha. Sonó la campana y nos volvimos a separar. Las clases de por la tarde pasaron realmente rápido, a las 3 estábamos en casa todos. La mente de Jasper seguía centrada en Katherine, por lo visto no la había vuelto a ver. Emmett y Jacob pensaban lo mismo que yo, Jasper volvía a estar enamorado. Esme nos recibió y nos pregunto:

- ¿Que tal el día?-Sus ojos resplandecían de felicidad, pensaba en su alumno o alumna

-Muy bien abuela, hice unas cuantas amigas en clase-Nessie creo que se paso las clases conociendo gente

-Si hoy fue un dia genial...Sobre todo para Jasper...-Emmett siempre tan infantil

- ¿A si, que ocurrió cariño?-Dijo Esme se acerco a el curiosa

-Na-Nada mamá-Estaba muy nervioso-Solo es que nos recibieron bien

-Si ya les recibieron bien...-Solto Jacob sonriendo picaramente-Sobre todo la chica de la clase de Arte...

- ¡Callaos los dos!-Les grito Jasper-Solo es una chica...

-Si por eso en la comida le preguntaste a Rose-Añadí yo-'' ¿Crees que tengamos alguna clase mas con ella Rose?''-Imité la voz de Jasper

-Olvídenme un rato ¿Quieren?

Dicho esto salió corriendo a su cuarto, por su mente pasaban mil y un insultos hacia nosotros tres. Esme nos regaño con la mirada, pero luego todavía mas curiosa que antes le preguntó a Rose:  
- ¿Quien es la chica esa?

-Es nuestra compañera en Arte-Explico con la misma sonrisita extraña-Se podría decir que Jasper encontró a su _cantante_, de hecho no se como pudo soportar su olor olía rematadamente bien...

-Eso es verdad-Corroboró Emmett encendiendo la TV-Me toco Física y Química con ella y su olor a melocotones y jazmines me dejo aturdido...

-El sentimiento que tiene hacia ella y su autocontrol hizo que no saltara a su cuello-Intervine yo-Creo que esta pasando lo mismo que yo cuando Bella era humana

Dejamos el asunto de ''¿Porque no se tiró a su cuello?'' y cada uno se puso a hacer cosas diversas. Todos menos Carlisle intuíamos que Jasper había encontrado a su _cantante_, pero no lo quería admitir no se porqué. A las 5 o así sonó el timbre, la persona que estaba al otro lado pensaba ''Espero no haberme equivocado de casa'' fui a abrir yo. Cuando abrí la puerta casi me hecho a reir. Con mi mejor sonrisa dije:

-Hola, Querias algo?

-Si venía buscando a Esme Cullen, es mi profesora particular de Arte ¿Vive aquí, no me he equivocado verdad?

-Claro que no, pasa adentro mi madre no tardara en venir-La hice pasar al salón

Una sola pregunta resonaba en mi cabeza... ¿Como el Destino puede hacer estas cosas?

**Os dejo con la intriga para el siguiente capitulo :P**

**Puse lo que pensaba Edward de Alice, como un antes y un despues**

**Espero que dejen reviews, que me animan mucho ^^**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	4. Genial¿Por qué a mi? Katie PoV

**Se me fue un poco la inspiracion, por eso tarde ^^**

**Que os guste mucho este cápitulo**

4.-Genial...¿Porque a mi? (Katie PoV)

Esta mañana en clase de Arte pusieron a los dos chicos nuevos conmigo, eran muy simpáticos. Jasper es una persona hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, era amable, caballeroso y sobre todo educado...Dios que estas diciendo Katie, es solo tu compañero. Pero era verdad, creo que me enamore de el. El día transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, sin contar que me puse a llorar de alegría cuando me dijeron que tenia la Beca de Arte. Después del instituto camine hasta mi casa, mi abuela me esperaba para comer. Mientras comíamos le dije:

-¿A que no sabes que abuela?

-Dime querida-Frunció su ceño con curiosidad

-¡Me han dado la Beca de Arte!-Solté emocionada

-Felicidades cariño, estoy muy orgullosa de ti-Me abrazo y me dio muchos besos.

Termine de comer y fregué los platos. Subí a mi cuarto para hacer todos los deberes, tenia que estar a las 5 en casa de mi profesora. Como termine rápido, me puse a dibujar algunos bocetos para enseñárselos. Eran ya las 4, metí todo lo que necesitaba en mi cartera, me puse la sudadera, encima el abrigo, un gorro de rayas y unos guantes finitos pero a la vez calentitos. Baje rápido al salón y le dije a mi abuela:

-Me voy abuela, vuelvo por la noche ¿Vale?

-Claro, que aprendas y te diviertas mucho-Me dirigió una sonrisa y yo se la devolví

Saque el papelito donde estaba la dirección ''C\Allegra Nº8'', eso no estaba muy lejos de aquí. Camine un poco mas rápido, al darme cuenta que casi llegaba tarde a mis clases. Por fin llegue, la casa era blanca y con mucho ventanales. Toque al timbre pensando ''Espero no haberme equivocado'', un chico de pelo cobrizo me abrió y con una sonrisa me dijo:

-Hola ¿Querías algo?

-Si venia buscando a Esme Cullen, es mi profesora particular de Arte ¿Vive aquí, no me he equivocado verdad?

-Claro que no, pasa adentro mi madre no tardara en venir-Me hizo pasar al salón

Cogió mi abrigo y lo dejo en el perchero de la entrada, me quite el gorro y lo guarde. Mientras me sentaba en el sofá observe toda la habitación, era realmente hermosa aparte me fije mas en el chico y pude ver que era el mismo que estaba al lado de Jasper en la comida. Estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos, que cuando me hablo me asuste un poco:

-Soy Edward el hijo de Esme-Se presento

-Oh...Encantada yo soy Katherine Highway, creo que vamos al mismo instituto.

-Es verdad-Se levanto y añadió-Voy a avisar a mi madre de que ya estas aquí.

Se fue por las escaleras con paso acelerado, como vi que tardaría un rato me puse a dibujar en mi bloc de dibujo. No se porque dibuje a Jasper, me estaba quedando bien, estaba el sonriendo. Al oír pasos por la escalera levante la vista...¿¡Que hacia el aquí! Jasper se quedo mirándome igual que yo a el, después de 3 incómodos segundos me dijo:

-No esperaba verte tan pronto Katherine-Su voz tenia cierto tono de alegría

-Ni yo a ti-Oh dios creo que me puse roja-¿Vives aquí?

-Si-Vio el bloc de dibujo-¿Me dejas ver que dibujas?

Me lo pidió de una manera que le tuve que decir que si, justo cuando tenia el bloc en sus manos me di cuenta de que había dibujado. Cuando iba a decirle que no mirase ese dibujo...Ya lo había mirado. Con una gran sonrisa me dijo:

-Salgo muy favorecido en el dibujo ¿No crees?

-Si, es que...dios no pensaba que tu...-Me estaba liando con las palabras y poniendo mas roja-No pensaba que lo vieras...que vergüenza...

-No te pongas nerviosa, no pasa nada...-Sus ojos dorados me miraban con una sonrisa-Es genial ser el modelo en el que plasmas tu arte...

Justo en ese momento bajo una mujer de cabellos caramelo, que no debía tener mas de 26 años. Yo estaba más roja todavía, yo creo de la vergüenza, cuando la mujer vio el dibujo de mi bloc... quedo impresionada, miro con una sonrisa y a Jasper:

-Jasper, no tienes que poner nerviosa a la pobre

-Mama sabes que yo seria incapaz de hacer eso-Me siguió mirando, como lo siguiera haciendo me iba a dar un amarillo

-Jasper Hale déjalo ya...Vete a jugar con Nessie ¿Vale?

Me dio el bloc con una sonrisita extraña, yo no podía ni hablar del bochorno que tenia pero musite como pude un ''Gracias''. Ella me miro con cariño y un poco de preocupación, inspire aire y lo solté para relajarme. Me tendió la mano y dijo:

-Soy Esme, tu profesora de Arte...

-Encantada, yo soy Katherine-Al estrecharle la mano note el frio como algo agradable y para nada molesto-Gracias por salvarme de la vergüenza...

Eso, supuestamente, lo había dicho en mi subconsciente, pero lo dije en voz alta. Esme empezó a reír melodiosamente y yo volví a ponerme como un farolillo de Navidad en su cenit. Me llevo hasta un estudio lleno de cosas, adornando las paredes había cuadros, mire cada uno de ellos y me fije especialmente en dos. En uno aparecía Rosalie con el chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Física, Emmett creo que se llamaba. En el otro estaba Jasper abrazando a una mujer menuda de rasgos aduendados que desde ese mismo momento pude saber que no era muy buena persona, llámalo intuición o llámalo X. Esme me observaba con curiosidad, intentando descifrar mi mueca. Con voz amable dije:

-Traje unos dibujos haber si le convencen...

-Muéstramelos querida...Seguro que son tan buenos como el de Jazz.

Se los mostré y quedo impresionada, cada uno tenia plasmado una actividad cotidiana, por ejemplo, a mi abuela tejiendo, a Rosalie en clase de Arte llena de pintura o incluso a Erika, mi prima pequeña. Pronto nos empezamos a organizar, técnicas, teoría, algunas practicas y unas cuantas cosas mas. Como último favor me pidió:

-¿Podrías hacer un retrato de Rose y Jazz?

-Si...¿Pero porque?

-Es algo personal para mí, quiero tener un retrato de mis gemelos felices y sin preocupaciones.

Yo me dispuse a hacerlo, me dio unas fotos de ellos pero yo la dije que no hacia falta. Me quedo bien, lo rellene de color y puse mi firma en la esquina derecha. En el cuadro aparecían Rosalie y Jasper riendo, como lo habían hecho en la clase de Arte cuando se empezaron a pelear con las pinturas. Mire mi reloj...Eran las 9 de la de la noche. Recogí todo con ayuda de Esme, bajamos al salón y allí estaban toda la familia al completo, eran unos 9 contando a Esme, con educación se presentaron todos:

-Soy Carlisle, el marido de Esme-Era perceptible que era una persona inteligente

-Nosotros somos Bella, Renéesme y Jacob-Tenían que ser muy buenas persona

-Aunque ya lo sabes yo soy Emmett, el mas bromista de la familia-Este chico no paraba de hacer bromas, incluso esa sonrisa de niño pequeño era permanente.

-Me voy a presentar oficialmente ya-Algunos rieron-Soy Katherine Highway.

Me despedí de todos y antes de salir por la puerta me dijo Jasper:

-Ey Katherine, ¿Me podrías firmar el dibujo?

Mire hacia el dibujo, era el que había hecho de el. Me volví a poner colorada, pero de pura rabia. Se lo firme rápido, puso esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia...¡Quien se creyó este! Me estaba vacilando un poquito con lo del dibujo, pero yo puse mi mejor mueca de ''Me importa una mierda'' y le dije, cortándole a el:

-Creo que seria un buen modelo para tus dibujos...

-Ya te gustaría ser mi modelo, guapito

Salí de la casa con paso apresurado, dios esto era más vergonzoso que lo de antes. No sabía que era capaz de sacar ese lado de mí. Con una increíble rapidez llegue a casa. Menos mal que mañana no me tocaba Arte.

**Que caracter tiene esta chica por dios, es bipolar.**

**Dejen algun review para animarme el dia ^^**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	5. Una chica de cuidado Emmett PoV

**Un punto de vista de Emmett, si no no seria un fic (Retoricamente hablando ¬¬)**

**Que os guste ^^**

5.-Una chica de cuidado (Emmett PoV)

De una cosa estaba seguro, a Jasper le había dejado mal una chica y no cualquier chica, si no por la que le gusta. Cuando cerro la puerta tras de si, yo empecé a reírme al igual que Jacob y Edward. Cuando pude hablar un poco dije:

-¡Esa chica te dejo mal Jasper!-Seguimos carcajeándonos de el

-¡Mírale la cara, le hirió su orgullo de macho sureño!-Jacob se fija en todo, el pobre de Jazzy tenía una mueca de vergüenza

-¡Te tiene dominado y todavía no le dijiste que te...!-Edward se quedo ahí, porque Jasper le había placado.

Le tenia agarrado de un brazo y con su mano libre le tapaba la boca. Te aseguro que si fuera humano estaría más rojo que un tomate. La rabia que desprendía nos empezó a invadir, todas nuestras muecas se contrajeron del odio que sentíamos. Estaba apunto de ponerme a pelear con Jake cuando Esme grito:

-¡Jasper, suelta a tu hermano y deja de destilar odio!-Estaba cabreada de verdad, eso daba un miedito extremo.

-Lo siento-Le soltó y al instante dejamos de estar enfadados-Pero es que me ponen de los nervios...

-Jazz, ven un momento-Rosie llamo a su gemelo-No dejes que te molesten, ya veras como la vas a conquistar pronto

-Dios, necesito tomar aire-Subió a su cuarto y antes de oír el portazo dijo-¡Emmett como me molestes te juro por mi medalla de confederado que lo pagaras!

Toda la noche estuvo encerrado en su cuarto, no hizo caso ni a Carlisle ni a Esme. Cuando nos íbamos a ir ya al instituto, Rose subió a ver si le convencía para que saliera, pero no pudo, ese día Jazz no estaría con nosotros. Llegamos con tiempo allí, a mi me tocaba una hora de Física (Con la chica de Arte) y dos horas de E.F* con 4º y las demás clases de mi curso. Me senté en la mesa y al ratito llego Katherine, con una sonrisa hermosa me dijo:

-Buenos días Emmett, ¿Que tal?

-Genial, veo que andas contenta ¿Por que será?-Yo lo dije pensando que era por lo de ayer

-Aparte de que ayer...-¡Tenia razón!-...Me concedieron la Beca, también es porque...

Se quedo cortada, al poco tiempo un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Esta chica era como Bella de humana o cuando Nessie esta avergonzada, era como bipolar. Yo la sonreí pícaramente y me mando una mirada de ''Oh cállate la boca'', yo solo me encogí de hombros y la sonreí. Durante la clase no paso nada interesante, bueno solo que cuando miro hacia otro lado le quite el dibujo que estaba haciendo, ¡Hey, era yo!. Me saco muy favorecido, mejor de lo que pensaba yo. Me miro enfurruñada y me pego una colleja rápida...Jaja...Seguro que luego le dolía un poco la mano. Por fin la condenada campana sonó y antes de que Katherine pudiese cogerme salí corriendo con dirección al gimnasio. No tenía en mente devolverle el dibujo, me lo iba a quedar. Me cambie de ropa poniéndome el chándal, Edward y Jacob me esperaban en la puerta con las chicas ya cambiadas de ropa también. El entrenador nos dividió en equipos de futbol, dos de chicos y dos de chicas. Vi como entraba Katherine por la puerta y se ponía en el mismo equipo de Rose, me miro y me echo una mirada asesina que realmente me asusto un poco. En medio del partido oí:

-Inútil, se supone que tienes que pararlas.

-A cualquiera se le puede escapar un tiro, Melissa-Esa era la voz de Katherine

-Cállate emo reprimida...

El choque de un puño contra algo resonó en mis oídos. Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Melissa con la mano en la cara y Katherine con el puño cerrado. Una chica menuda pelirroja de ojos grises agarraba con sus bracitos a Katherine. Con una voz fría y sin sentimiento dijo:

-No me llames emo reprimida, pija mal criada...

-Te llamare lo que me de la real gana

Ella le devolvió el puñetazo y hay empezó la pelea. Las dos se daban bien fuerte, aunque se notaba que Katherine era más fuerte que la tal Melissa tenia más técnica que ella luchando. Rosalie y Bella intentaban separarlas, pero en un despiste de nuestras chicas una de las amigas de Melissa golpeo a Katherine mientras la otra la sujetaba por los brazos. Todos corrimos al ver a Katherine en el suelo desmayada, el entrenador llego en ese mismo momento y grito:

-¿¡Que paso aquí!-Vio a Katherine-Oh dios mío...¡Highway ves a llamar al medico!

-Ya voy entrenador-La chica menuda salió corriendo, la pobre lloraba a la lagrima viva.

-Cullen coja a Highway-Me señalo a mi-Y llévela a los vestuarios...Ericsson-Señalo a Melissa-tu al despacho del director ahora mismo

Cogí con mucha delicadeza a Katherine, que sangraba por la ceja y por el labio. En el mismo momento que olí su sangre me sentí sediento, necesitaba beberme su sangre. Jacob me tapo la nariz y la boca, gracias a el pudimos llegar al vestuario. La tumbamos en el banco y a los cinco minutos apareció Carlisle con su maletín de medico-Normal si no, no seria uno- y la curo las heridas. La chica pelirroja esperaba impaciente y llorando, no hacia falta ser Edward para notar que se echaba las culpas de lo ocurrido. Con un algodón mojado en alcohol despertó a Katherine, esta estaba desorientada pero al ver a la chica pelirroja llorando se levantó y la abrazó diciendo:

-Erika no llores más peque…

-Creía que te había pasado algo grave Katie-Erika lloraba a lágrima viva

-Shhhh-Besó su frente-Sabes que a mi no me pasa nada grave Erika, pero no iba a permitir que una pija mal criada se metiese con mi prima

-Gracias, te quiero Katie

-Y yo a ti enana-Se sonrieron y en ese gesto pude ver todas las similitudes que tenían.

Se giro hacia mí y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro me abrazo, luego a Rose y después a Bella como agradecimiento. Se puso los dedos en el puente de la nariz y dirigiéndose a mí dijo:

-¿Quieres que te firme el dibujo?

-Si, si, si, si-Grite emocionado, saltando a mi mochila para coger el dibujo-Toma el dibujo

Firmo en la esquina derecha, me lo entrego y la di un beso en la mejilla. Después se fue a cambiar junto a su prima y ya no la vimos en todo el día. ¿Qué haría Jasper cuando se enterara de que su pequeña _cantante_se había peleado? Mejor no saberlo

**Wow, esta chica tiene caracter! Pero Melissa es un poco tramposa no creen?**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Dejen review y cualquiera de los chicos Cullen iran a velar sus sueños esta noche jaja ^^**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	6. Yo te cuido Jasper PoV

6.-Yo te cuido, pequeña (Jasper PoV)

Después de lo de ayer, no he querido ir al instituto. Si Katie pasó vergüenza, yo casi me muero de ella. En realidad es verdad, me enamoré de ella hasta unos límites insospechados, de ella todo me gusta. Como diría el estúpido de Aro ''La tua cantante'', en este caso tenía razón y vale, me enamoré de Alice desde que la vi, pero Katherine iba a llenar ese vacio que dejo ella en mí. A las 3 volvieron todos del instituto, bajaba por las escaleras cuando Emmett se abalanzó sobre mi, le miré a los ojos...los tenía negros como el carbón. Sentía una ola de culpabilidad y a la vez de alivio en él. Con tono de disculpa me dijo:

-Jasper casi ataco a Katherine-Me tensé en el sitio-Jacob me impidió que lo hiciera, discúlpame por casi perder el control...

-¿Qué a pasado Rose?-Emmett estaba sufriendo, creo que se culpaba por haber estado débil.

-Katie se peleo con una chica y la dejó inconsciente, el entrenador pidió a Emmett que la llevara al vestuario pero ella sangraba...Si Jacob no le hubiera hecho lo mismo que a mi cuando nació Renéesme la podría haber atacado-Rosalie estaba más nerviosa que Emmett

-¿Ella está bien? ¿No la ha pasado nada grave?-Pregunté con miedo, no quería que la pasara nada malo.

-Jasper tranquilo, Katie está bien...solo se rompió los nudillos y tiene el labio reventado-Edward me cogió del hombro para relajarme, creo que lo consiguió

Suspiré aliviado, menos mal que no la había pasado nada. Me contaron todo lo ocurrido, Katie era un fiera luchando, si María la hubiera visto la habría convertido para su ejercito de neófitos. Todo había sido porque habían insultado o algo así a Erika, una compañera de Ness y la prima de Katie. Cualquiera que me viese en este momento pensaría que estoy neurótico o algo así, me estoy moviendo de un lado para otro esperando. Sonó el timbre y yo como una bala fui a abrir, allí estaba Katie con un par de puntos americanos en la cara pero con la sonrisa más hermosa que haya podido ver. La abracé como un loco, la dije con preocupación:

-Menos mal que estás bien Katie, creía que te había pasado algo grave

-Tranquilo Jazz...-Se tapó la boca cuando me dijo eso, sonaba mejor en sus labios

-Puedes llamarme Jazz, no me importa...-La sonreí muy dulcemente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

La quité el abrigo con caballerosidad, ella solo me lo agradeció y nos sentamos en el sofá. Suspiré y con un poco de arrogancia la dije;

-Si no estoy yo te puede pasar cualquier cosa

-Pues me tendrás que vigilar y cuidar todos los días ¿No crees?-Me miró con dulzura, su mirada de mercurio me pareció la más cálida que haya visto

-Sin problemas, yo te cuido, pequeña-La abracé con cariño, para luego posar un beso en su frente.

Oí un imperceptible ''click!'' para los humanos que venía desde el piso de arriba, en ese momento dije mentalmente ''Eddie, Jakie y Emmie van a pagar eso muy caro, y lo saben, porque no hicieron una sola foto no, hicieron fotos todo el rato desde que llegó''. Es verdad, el maldito ''click!'' había estado sonando todo el rato, pero pensaba que era alguno escribiendo. Mamá bajó en el mismo instante en el que yo abrazaba a Katie, se nos quedó mirando con cara de ''WTF?'' y de inmediato nos separamos, ella roja como un tomate y yo más avergonzado que aquella vez que le grité a una banda de Yankees y eran el equipo de béisbol. Lentamente, mamá cogió a Katie y se la llevó a su despacho, echándome una mirada de ''Luego hablamos''. Miré hacia la ventana y me pareció ver algo que se movía afuera, no le hice mucho caso porque por aquí había muchos pájaros y podía haber sido uno. Estaba feliz, muy feliz, dentro de unos meses era su cumpleaños (Edward me lo dijo) así que sería una ocasión muy especial para decirla que me gusta. Bella se acercó a mi y pasó su brazo por mi espalda, suspiró y dijo:

-Jasper ¿Estás seguro de que la quieres?

-No he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida-Bella esbozó una sonrisa

-Pues no pierdas el tiempo Jasper, porque ella te ama con locura, Edward lo ha leído en su mente.

-Gracias por la información, tengo algo perfecto para ella y el día del Baile de Fin de Curso va a ser el día D

Rió con soltura, me contagio a mí y los dos empezamos a reír. Después de esta sesión vi como todos se iban a cazar, yo ya lo había hecho por la mañana, esta era la ocasión perfecta para vengarme de los chicos y Esme estaba ocupada con Katie. Entré al cuarto de Edward, cogí los discos de Emmett que tanto odiaba y los cambie por los suyos de música clásica que a Emmett no le gustaban nada, aparte puse en una hoja blanca ''Rosalie y Emmett lo hicieron en la parte trasera de tu Volvo''. Edward ya estaba y ahora iba a por la otra mitad de Emmett. Cogí a su peluche Rudy, al que tenía completamente abandonado y le quité los ojos, le corté los dos brazos y en un cartel puse ''Los gamusinos me atacaron, todo por no quererme Emmy...Atte: Rudy'', le puse un cordoncito y se lo colgé al cuello. Lo que le quité lo metí debajo de una tabla de mi cuarto donde tenía también la desaparecida cabeza de su tortuga Many y fui a por Jacob. Como le encantaba el color de su pelo, fui y le puse tinte rubio como el pelo de Rose y cambié el orden de todas sus películas y los discos de caja. Acabado el trabajo llamé a la puerta del despacho de pintura y me dijo alguien

''Adelante''. Allí estaba Katie, retratando a mamá mientras ella recolocaba todos sus libros de Arte. Con voz clara dije:

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa Katie? Ya son las 8 y media...

-Claro, muchas gracias Jazz-Dio la ultima pincelada y se levantó.

-¿Qué tramas Jasper Hale?-Dijo mamá al ver mi cara sonriente

-Nada mamá, solamente estoy feliz

-¿Vienes Jazz?-Gritó Katie desde la planta de abajo

-Claro enseguida

Bajé a toda prisa, agarré a Katie y la metí dentro del BMW de Rose. Arranqué y salí escopetado del garaje al mismo tiempo en que llegaban todos de cazar. Katie me preguntó muy relajada:

-¿Por qué me da la impresión de que le hiciste una broma a alguien?

-Yo sería incapaz de hacer eso...

-Venga Jazz, dímelo...-El tono que utilizó me hizo soltar hasta la última palabra.

-Emmett, Eward y Jacob me debían una y...-Empecé a explicarle todo, al acabar los dos nos estábamos riendo como locos

Llegamos rápidamente a su casa y yo como todo caballero la acompañé hasta la puerta. Su abuela salió a recibirnos, era muy simpática y amable, se llamaba Rita. Antes de irme, noté un efluvio de vampiro en la casa, pero no era reciente si no de hace como mucho 2 horas. Me tensé y corriendo, me despedí de Katie y me fui a casa. Esto era muy raro, tenía la impresión de que había olido antes ese efluvio...era dulzón y acaramelado. Lo que me encontré al llegar a casa hizo que me olvidara de mis pensamientos y me echara a reír como nunca lo había hecho antes.

**Jasper se vemgo de ellos con mucha inteligencia...^^**

**Vaya promesa le hizo a Katie...Que cuco !**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Besotes Atte:Katie**


	7. Locuras y Decisiones Carlisle PoV

7.-Locuras y Decisiones (Carlisle PoV)

Llegué a casa al mismo tiempo que Jasper, pero yo en vez de largarme a reír, me preocupé. Nessie, Bella y Esme estaban intentando sacar a Jake de su cuarto, Rosalie ayudaba a Edward a recolocar todos sus discos bien mientras él la miraba con cabreo. Emmett...estaba en el sofá sujetando el mutilado cuerpo de su osito Rudy y releía un cartelito con miedo. En cuanto me vio se tiró, literalmente, encima mío a abrazarme, con voz temblorosa me dijo:

-Carlisle...los gamusinos...ellos mutilaron a mi osito... ¿Existen de verdad?

-¿Los gamusinos?-Pregunté extrañado-Emmett...esos duendecitos no hacen nada-Le mentí piadosamente-No te preocupes por Rudy, encontraremos la forma de arreglarlo ¿Vale?

-Vale-Se fue hasta el sofá otra vez-No te preocupes Rudy, alguien te arreglará lo prometo

Jasper no parecía que iba a parar, me dirigí donde estaban Rose y Edward y pregunté:

-Haber ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Alguien a cambiado mis discos con los de Emmett y me he enterado de una cosa... ¡Iuk!-Ese gesto de asco hizo que Rosalie saltara.

-Ed, perdóname...Es que los asientos de tu coche eran los únicos que nos quedaba por estrenar...Además son muy cómodos...

Les dejé allí colocando todo, porque no me interesaba saber que habían hecho en el Volvo. Subí con pesadez las escaleras y me detuve frente la puerta donde las demás le suplicaban a Jacob que saliera. Las dije que se fueran, llamé a la puerta y le dije:

-Jacob Black voy a entrar y se acabó-Se lo ordené y me dejó entrar.

-Si te lo enseño, no te reirás ¿Verdad?

-No te lo prometo-Puse mi mano en donde estaba mi muerto corazón

Se quitó la capucha que cubría su pelo, este en vez de ser negro, ahora era rubio dorado como el de Rose. Le consolé, no era el fin del mundo pero sabía que ahora era él el blanco de las bromas. Todos nos calmamos y en el rostro de Jasper había una mezcla de preocupación y confusión. Edward arrugó el entrecejo y le preguntó:

-¿De quien será?

-No lo se...pero era embriagador y dulzón, no se donde lo he olido antes.

-Investigaré, ahora vengo...

-Edward, tu investiga desde donde vino, yo iré a vigilarla

Dicho esto los dos salieron de la casa a velocidad vampira. Todos nos quedamos extrañados por el comportamiento que tenían. A las 2 horas Edward volvió, parecía cabreado y muy preocupado. Me acerqué a él y le dije:

-Cuéntame que ha pasado-Mi voz sonó severa

Me miró, en sus ojos pude descifrar el dolor y el odio que sentía en ese mismo momento. Con voz fría y sin expresión alguna dijo:

-Ha estado aquí Carlisle, ha entrado en la casa de Katherine cuando no había nadie, ella la está vigilando de cerca.

A la única persona que se podía referir era a Alice, pero ¿Porqué había estado en la casa de esa chica?...

-Ha estado en su casa para conocerla mejor, porque hace tiempo que sabe que Jasper encontrará el amor en ella...

-¿Jasper se ha enamorado de la humana?-Pregunté con curiosidad

-Sí, ella no quiere tener competencia, quiere volver a estar con Jasper y hará lo que sea para recuperarle.

Por una vez en mi existencia, estaba confuso del todo. Pero una bombilla se accionó en mi cabeza, la frase que dijo antes de irse...''Pronto volveré, esa vez no me lo negarás''...Iba a hacer algo con la humana y ella había visto que Jasper volvía a su lado si la hacía algo. Katherine se acababa de convertir en nuestra prioridad.

**Carlisle siempre sale para arreglar todo, jajajaja, pobrecillo !**

**El próximo capítulo sera más interesante...**

**Reviews plisss! ***

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	8. Lluvia Jasper PoV

8.-Lluvia (Jasper PoV)

Habían pasado unos meses desde que estamos vigilando la casa de Katherine, claro está, sin que ella se enterase. La relación que tenía con toda mi familia era generalmente buena, sobretodo con Rose, que la quería como una hermana. Se acerca por fin el Baile de Fin de Curso y ya tenía preparado todo para pedirle que viniese conmigo al baile. Con ayuda de Rose y Esme (Eran las que más tiempo pasaban con ella) hice un corsage de color blanca la cinta y la flor de unos colores rojo, blanco y ligeramente rosa. Era hermoso, Rosalie ya tenía preparado el vestido de color blanco, claro preparado en secreto. Llegó el día de su cumpleaños, le compré una chaqueta nueva, la otra se la robó nuestra visitante, y fui hasta ella para dársela. La tapé los ojos y dije:

-¿Quién es la cumpleañera hoy?

-Jazz, no me lo recuerdes, acabo de cumplir 19 años...-Con delicadeza bajó mis manos y me sonrió.

-Yo tengo 19 desde hace 5 meses-''Dirás 19 desde hace por lo menos 200 años'' pensé-Tampoco es tan malo...

-¿Eso es un regalo?-Preguntó señalando el regalo

-Sip, me dijiste que perdiste tu sudadera y yo te regalo una más calentita

De inmediato se la puso, una sensación de calidez recorrió su cuerpo. Solo llevaba el abrigo y afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Todos le dieron el regalo que habían escogido para ella, un CD, 3 pulseras, un álbum de fotos y un peluche de oso. Se puso a llorar de alegría, nos contagio el buen humor a todos y eso que lloraba como una magdalena. Después del instituto vino a casa como siempre, a seguir las clases que le daba mamá. Como tenemos una madre tan buena y cariñosa la dejó salir antes de la clase. Estaba preparado para hacer lo que había planeado cuando la dije:

-Katie deberías ir al baile, he visto que te han hecho muchas peticiones...

-Si, estoy sopesando en aceptar una...Aunque no se todavía

-Seguramente la del capitán del equipo de fútbol ¿No es así?-Me puse muy celoso de pronto

Ella se levantó del sofá y me miró con confusión. Con voz cuidadosa me dijo:

-Y si la aceptara, ¿Qué más te daría a ti?

- No quiero que ese estúpido te haga daño-Lo dije mordazmente, ese chico era un oportunista

-Acabo de cumplir 19 años-Abrió la puerta y antes de salir me dijo-Creo que se cuidarme sola, veo que necesitas estar solo me voy.

Cerró la puerta, con todo el jaleo se había dejado todo dentro de casa. Solo llevaba la sudadera, yo corriendo salí afuera, llovía a cántaros y Katie iba por el caminito del jardín chorreando agua por todas partes. Salí a la lluvia mojándome también yo, y la grité:

-¡Katie espera, no quise ser tan brusco contigo!-Ya estaba empapado

-¡Pues lo fuiste Jasper, si acepto ir con él, es porque la persona que me gusta no me lo ha pedido!-Me gritó hecha una furia

-¡Perdóname, no me debo de meter en tus decisiones!-Me había acercado más a ella

-¡Todavía no lo entiendes!-Se giró a verme, estaba llorando-¡No se porque eres tan frío a veces conmigo!

-¡Lo soy porque a veces no controlo mis impulsos!-Eso era cierto-¡Porque no me doy cuenta de quien tengo delante!

Nos quedamos callados los dos, ella iba a remeter pero yo la dije:

-¡He esperado mucho tiempo, para darme cuenta de quien me importa!

-¡Pues díselo, pídele que vaya contigo al baile!-Me estaba acercando a ella más-¡Te debe de importar mucho pero eres un cobarde Jasper Hale, por no decirle tus sentimientos!

-¡Tengo miedo de que no me corresponda!-La tenía agarrada ya por los brazos

-¡Hazlo, afronta tus miedos a lo mejor ella te corresponde!-Lloraba más, se lo iba a decir ahora.

La planté un beso en la boca, al principio no se movió, pero poco a poco fue moviendo sus labios. Ese beso que había anhelado tanto se estaba haciendo realidad, pero pronto comencé a sentir la ponzoña en mi boca. Corté el beso y la dije:

-Katie, tu eres esa persona, me importas desde el primer día en que te vi-Nos miramos a los ojos-Porque ahora tu eres la única que puede hacerme sentir bien, porque tus sonrisas sostienen mi mundo...Te amo con locura Katherine.

-Yo también te amo Jasper, desde que nos conocimos-Una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta se esbozó en su rostro-Porque tu eres la persona que me guía cuando tengo miedo, creo que me enamoré de ti a primera vista...

Nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez con más delicadeza. La cogí de las manos y la pregunté:

-Katherine... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Si me decía que sí, sería el vampiro más feliz del mundo

-Como te iba a decir que no...Claro que quiero ser tu novia-La alcé en brazos y empecé a reír junto a ella.

Como un loco empecé a gritar:

-¡Me dijo que si!-Rosalie salió por la ventana-¡Por fin me dijo que si!

-¿Qué te pasa Jasper?-Preguntó Rose mirándome como un loco

-¡Rose me dijo que sí!-Corrí donde estaba Katie y la besé otra vez-¡Tengo la novia más linda del mundo!

Una felicidad pura me recorrió, era el momento más feliz de mi eternidad, era más feliz que cuando Alice me dio el ''Si quiero'' hace 50 años, más feliz que cuando la encontré en ese café de Philadelphia. Katie lloraba de felicidad en mis brazos, yo si pudiera llorar también lo haría, la besé una y otra vez bajo la lluvia. Ahora no me importaba que me estuviera mojando, porque sentía que estaba completo otra vez. Entramos a la casa cogidos de la mano, mamá nos iba a regañar ya por entrar mojados pero yo la dije:

-Mamá, ahora bajo y después ya me regañarás todo lo que tu quieras

Subí como un torbellino a mi cuarto, cogí la caja negra con la cinta plateada que contenía el corsage y bajé otra vez al salón. Ahora estaban todos allí, ni por un solo momento tenía vergüenza, Katie se pasó la mano por el pelo empapado, dejándoselo hacia atrás caído de un lado. La sonreí con dulzura, me puse de rodillas enfrente de ella y abriendo la caja dije:

-Katherine ¿Te gustaría venir al baile conmigo?-Saqué el corsage de la caja y se lo puse en la muñeca.

Katie comenzó a llorar otra vez, se llevó la mano a la boca y se quedó observando el corsage. Como única respuesta, se lanzó a besarme con todo el amor que tenía en ella. Con voz ahogada me preguntó:

-¿Lo hiciste tú Jazz?

-Rose y mamá me ayudaron, por que tenía planeado pedírtelo el día de tu cumpleaños...

-Gracias Jazz-Puso sus manos en mi rostro-Esto es lo más bonito que me han podido dar...

-Tu te mereces todo, princesa...

La besé, con amor y dulzura, sentía sus lágrimas calientes en mi cara. Ahora sabía que lo tenía todo en mi vida...Desde ese mismo día, la lluvia me encantaba.

**Por fin se declararon, se les notaba a leguas que se querían !**

**Este es más largo que el otro, ^^ Espero con ansias sus reviews...**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	9. La voy a matar Alice PoV

9.-La voy a matar... (Alice PoV)

Esa humana olía cian veces mejor que Bella cuando lo era, no sería difícil de rastrear. Me pasé por la nueva casa de los Cullen, vi a mi Jasper mirando por la ventana pensativo. Giró sus ojos hacia mi posición y rápidamente me fui de allí. Encontré la casa de la chica, no había nadie...Genial, me pondría a curiosear. Eso lo hice durante estos 4 meses, le robé una sudadera para que pudiera llevársela a los guardias y tuviéramos un rastro de ella. Poco a poco me limité a observarla mientras no estaba con ellos, eran hermosa no lo niego, aparte que su carácter afable había conquistado a MI Jazz. Eso me repateaba el estomago, Demetri me decía que me olvidase de él, pero yo no podía hacerlo. Me llegó un visión, era un día de lluvia, había dos personas gritándose y acercándose, pronto una de ellas besó a la otra y del montón de palabras que no oía distinguí un ''Jazz...'' proveniente de la voz de la chica. Con rabia dije:

-Esa humana no se pondrá en mi camino, como me llamo Mary Alice Brandon Vulturi-En ese momento rompí una rama del árbol en el que estaba.

La visión, la pude ver de primera mano, como una película. Ella le dijo que sí y Jasper se puso a gritar:

-¡Me dijo que sí!-Vi la dorada cabeza de Rosalie-¡Me dijo que sí!

-¿Qué te pasa Jasper?-Preguntó ella

-¡Rose me dijo que sí!-Corrió hasta ella y la besó-¡Tengo la novia más guapa del mundo!

Eso resonó en mi cabeza, eso me lo había dicho a mi aquel día que fuimos de compras con Emmett y Rosalie y él me llamó horrenda...

Flash Back

Rosalie y yo recorrimos todo el centro comercial de cabo a rabo, comprando todo lo que nos gustaba y cargando las bolsas a los chicos. Estábamos apunto de irnos cuando Rosalie vio dos vestidos perfectos, yo me lo probé primero y salí a que lo vieran:

-¿Qué les parece?-Di una vuelta

-Estás muy guapa Alice-Dijo Rosalie sonriendo

-La damita más hermosa diría yo-Jazz me alagó como todo caballero que es

-Pues me parece que estás horrenda, enana-Emmett estaba cabreado y quería irse ya

Eso me llegó al fondo de mi muerto corazón, Emmett nunca me había dicho eso. Me metí al probador otra vez, Rosalie regañó a Emmett y lo sacó de la tienda casi a golpes. Empecé a sollozar sin lágrimas, entonces Jazz entró y abrazándome dijo:

-No llores pequeña...

-¿Por qué me dijo eso?

-No le hagas caso...Todo el mundo sabe que tengo la novia más guapa del mundo...-Me dio un beso dulce y tierno que me subió los ánimos

Fin del Flash Back

Esa frase me caló muy profundo, él todavía me amaba, si...Solo estaba mintiendo a la humana para cuando llegara dejarla tirada. Si era eso, yo lo había visto en una de mis visiones. Como no me gustan mucho los dramas lo más seguro es que me deshaga de ella, así Jaazz volverá conmigo antes y me lo llevaré conmigo a Italia.

Lo que tenía más claro era una cosa...La voy matar...

**Lo siento, a la gente que quería ver un PoV de Alice...No estaba muy inspirada y me salio esta cosa**

**Debo admitir que la puse como un poco paranoica a la pobre ^^**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic...Pronto lo acabaré ¿Vale?**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	10. Cuando todo va bien Katie PoV

**Después de bastante tiempo sin subir...Aquí está el siguiente capítulo!**

**Quiero contestar al review de Yurican: Los puse así porque no creo que sean así de amargados. Jasper ya se a acostumbrado a estar con los humanos y tener mayor autocontrol y Rosalie es así de amable porque, creo yo, por una vez alguien no se les aleja por temor o por envidia.**

**Disclaimer: **Ya sabeis que esto no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer, solo los personajes que no reconozcais son míos 

10.-Cuando todo va bien, siempre hay algo que lo estropea (Katie PoV)

El vestido que me había enseñado Rose era el más hermoso que había visto. Era blanco palabra de honor por encima de la rodilla. Me eche a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez en brazos de Rose. Toda la semana pasó tranquila, pero el día de antes del baile tuve mi última clase de Arte con Esme. Volví a observar los cuadros del despacho fijándome en cada rasgo de aquella mujer menuda que estaba en los brazos de mi Jasper. Con todo el valor que pude reunir le pregunté a Esme:

-Esme, ¿Quién es la chica del cuadro?

-Ella...-Se acercó lentamente a mi-Era la pareja de Jasper antes de irnos a vivir aquí...

-¿Y que pasó con ella?

-Alice nos traicionó a todos, nos hizo creer que nos quería cuando en verdad era una aprovechada

-Hizo mucho daño a Jazz ¿Verdad?

-Le dejó destrozado, al igual que a mi-En su mirada pude ver un leve deje de dolor-Pero entonces llegaste tú y le reconstruiste poco a poco...

Esas palabras me dejaron pensando, había tenido razón, la primera vez que vi esa figura supe que no era buena persona. La clase pasó rápida, estos meses de clases me habían despejado un montón de dudas y tenía claro que iba a seguir con mi carrera de artista. Me despedí de todos y Jasper me llevó a casa. Cuando me bajé no esperaba verle a mi lado, para disipar mis dudas dijo:

-Quiero presentarme oficialmente a tu abuela...

-No hace falta Jazz...

-Para mí si es importante.

Mi abuela nos recibió alegremente, creo que Jasper tenía una vergüenza increíble pero armo todo el valor que tenía y por fin dijo:

-Señora Highway...Quiero presentarme a usted como el novio de su nieta...Me gustaría que usted lo supiera

Mi abuela se quedó en la inopia, sabía que estaba rememorando, me lo había contando mil veces...Mi abuelo se lo dijo a mi bisabuelo de esa forma. Puso la mejor sonrisa que tenía y dijo:

-Muchacho...Tu eres el indicado para Katherine, da igual lo que digan los demás...Se que cada decisión que toméis va a ser la mejor...

-Abuela...-Susurré yo con lágrimas en los ojos

La abracé con todo el amor que tenía hacia ella, estiró su brazo hacia Jazz y él se abrazó a nosotras. Después de ese momento besé a mi novio y subí a mi cuarto. Antes de que cerrara la puerta oí a mi abuela decir:

-Muchacho, me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa...

Yo no soy una cotilla, así que deje a mi abuela que hablara con Jazz. Me duché y en cuanto me tumbé en la cama me quedé dormida. El día siguiente pasó despacio, ese día quería pasarlo en mi casa. Sobre las 5 de la tarde sonó el timbre, mi abuela abrió y dejó pasar a quien quiera que fuese. Yo estaba concentrada en unos dibujos que se me habían ocurrido a última hora, alguien abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y dijo:

-Katherine Highway... ¡QUÉ HACES SIN ARREGLARTE TODAVÍA!

Ese chillido hizo que me asustara y tirara todos los papeles de la mesa e incluida a mi misma de la silla. Miré a la persona que pertenecía aquella potente voz y en cuanto divisé la cabellera dorada, seguida de otras dos, una cobriza y otra chocolate supe quienes eran. Rieron las tres y yo las saqué la lengua, con voz refunfuñona las dije:

-Las señoritas podían ayudarme ¿No?

-Venga, tu ve a ducharte, nosotras ya arreglamos este estropicio

Cuando salí de ducharme, mi escritorio se había convertido en un tocador y mi habitación en un salón de belleza. Había 4 vestidos encima de la cama, de los cuales uno era mío. Me sentaron en la silla y comenzaron a trabajar con mi pelo. Al final lo dejaron suelto y alisado, luego fue el color de las uñas (Esmalte transparente), luego el maquillaje de colores claros y enseguida me pusieron el vestido. Ellas tardaron 40 minutos en arreglarse y cuando me fijé en la hora, ya eran las 19:25. Bajamos las escaleras, allí nos esperaban mi abuela (Nos llenó de halagos) y mi prima Erika (La halagamos nosotras a ella) que también venía al baile. Tocaron el timbre otra vez y mi abuela dijo:

-La primera en irse será Erika-Salió por la puerta, miró otra vez-Bella-Casi se mata al salir-Renéesme-Salió dando saltitos, como una bailarina-Rosalie-Me guiñó un ojo, me besó en la mejilla y salió azotando su melena rubia-Y por último...tú...

Abrió la puerta y dejó ver a Jazz ataviado en un traje negro, camisa blanca y su pelo color oro peinado ligeramente hacia atrás, tomó mi mano y posó sus labios en mi mejilla. Me quejé ligeramente, pensaba que me daría un beso en los labios, él rio y añadió:

-Si arruino tu maquillaje, Nessie me mata...

Nos montamos en el Mercedes negro de Carlisle y al cabo de 10 minutos ya estábamos en el baile. Antes de nada me puso el corsage, me iba a besar en la mejilla otra vez pero fui más rápida que él y se lo di en los labios. Divisé a Erika de la mano de un muy rojo Derek, el cantante de la banda del instituto, no me fue muy difícil localizarla entre la gente por sus rizos color naranja fuerte. Bailamos mucho, hablamos otro tanto y Jazz me sacó a bailar lentamente como todos los Cullen a sus respectivas parejas. Me fui un momento al baño, cuando salí frente al espejo estaba una muchacha que no debería superar el metro sesenta, pelo negro liso hasta la mandíbula y sus ojos rojos escarlatas...Los ojos que tanto había dibujado desde hace días. Me dirigió una sonrisa blanca espeluznante y con voz aterciopelada dijo:

-Katherine... ¿Te gustaría acompañarme un momento afuera?-Su tono de voz me dejaba solo una opción, seguirla

Me cogió del brazo y con normalidad salimos afuera. Vi sus facciones mejor y pude reconocer a la chica del cuadro. No estaba nerviosa ni tenía miedo, pero podía sentir en ella que la rabia la comía por dentro. Con su aterciopelada voz me dijo:

-Te han estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo-Fruncí el ceño-Sí, ellos no te contaron toda la verdad...

-Según tu... ¿Cual es la verdad?

-Los Cullen son...

-¡Alice no le digas nada...!-Gritó Jasper seguido de todos los Cullen

-...Vampiros...-Completó la frase

Vampiros...Esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza. Mi novio y su familia eran vampiros, pero eso significaba que me habían mentido todas las personas que quería en estos momentos: Rose, Emmett, Esme, Nessie y los demás. Me sentía defraudada, ¿Por qué cuando todo va bien, viene alguien y lo estropea?

**Por fin se enteró de lo que son!**

**Espero que os gustase ^^**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	11. Verdad desvelada Renéesme PoV

11.-Verdad desvelada (Renéesme PoV)

Cuando papá nos dijo a todos que Alice había sacado afuera a Katie y que pensaba decirle la verdad, todos empezamos a correr hacia la salida. Mamá estaba llamando a los abuelos para contarle todo. Jazz abrió la puerta de golpe gritando:

-¡Alice no le digas nada...!

-...Vampiros...

Katie la miraba impresionada, papá tenía una cara de espanto, en un susurro dijo ''Katie piensa que las personas a las que quería la han defraudado, que le tendríamos que haber contado lo que éramos''. Alice siguió diciendo:

-No solo te han mentido respecto a eso...Si no que te ocultaron lo más importante...

-¿El qué puede ser tan importante?-Preguntó ella llorando

Se acercó a su oído y la susurró:

-Qué tu novio está casado conmigo...Katherine...-Calló al suelo de rodillas

Eso la dejó aturdida, estaba como en shock. Jazz se intentó acercar a ella pero Alice se agachó levemente hasta estar a su altura, puso sus pequeñas manos en el rostro de Katie y la dijo con falsa dulzura:

-No te culpes querida...No tienes la culpa de que ellos te mintieran...Sabes que solo estaba jugando contigo...-La siguió diciendo mientras la acariciaba el pelo con delicadeza-Porque me estaba esperando y solo eras un pasatiempos para él...

-¡Katie no la hagas caso, es una embustera!-Gritaba desesperado Jazz-Sabes que yo te quiero Katie...

-¡No me llames Katie!-Chilló ella alejándose de Jasper y de Alice-¡Solo jugaste conmigo, no puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta!

-Katherine...

Rose sollozaba en el pecho de Emm, la dolía ver como una persona era engañada y manipulada vilmente. Cogí a papá por los hombros y le zarandeé gritándole:

-¡Qué está pensando! ¡Dímelo papá!

-Katherine está como en shock...Se está creyendo lo que le contó Alice, sigue pensando que Jasper jugó con ella...

Le solté de golpe, lo que estaba haciendo Alice era rastrero. No podía jugar de esa manera con ella, la estaba colapsando de información. Era imposible acercarse a ella, era muy raro lo que estaba ocurriendo. Katie lloraba y lloraba, Alice la miraba con una sonrisa de victoria, Jasper estaba dolido y los demás. Como un torbellino me situé a su lado y la cogí por los brazos, concentrándome en pasarle todos los momentos felices que hemos compartido. La grité:

-¡Katherine, no la creas, Jasper te ama muchísimo no dejes que te engañe!-Forcejeaba contra mi agarre-¡Se que a ti no te importa nuestra condición!¡Por favor sal de ese trance que estás teniendo!

-Me engañaron y mintieron...Fui demasiado tonta pensando que me quería...Es algo que yo...-Balbuceaba cosas sin coherencia, estaba como en shock

-¡No la creas por favor!-La obligue a mirarme a los ojos.¿¡Vas a creer a alguien que acabas de conocer o a nosotros!

Sus ojos grises estaban llenos de dolor y lágrimas. La abracé con fuerza, esperando que así reaccionara. Oí un rugido detrás de mí, Rosalie se había lanzado contra Alice y peleaban ferozmente. Mis abuelos acababan de llegar, Katie se revolvía en mis brazos intentando soltarse del agarre. Como pude la cogí en brazos y la llevé con mi abuelo Carlisle. Nada más verlos empezó a llorar y a revolverse más, todavía no asimilaba que era mentira todo lo que la habían dicho. Alice se había desecho de Rosalie y mamá y ahora luchaba contra papá y Emmett. Jacob se convirtió en lobo y se lanzó contra ella. Con rapidez se deshizo de ellos, Jasper gritó:

-¡No te quedó claro Alice, ya no te amo!-Se estaba acercando peligrosamente-¡No voy a volver contigo!

-Claro que vas a volver conmigo, porque si no...

-Ni se te ocurra hacerla daño...Si lo haces...

Se cortó cuando Alice se tiró encima de él sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Le sujetó por las muñecas y puso la boca en el cuello de Jasper dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo. No me di cuenta de que Katie se había levantado y gritó:

-¡No lo hagas, por favor!-Chilló entre lágrimas-¡No le hagas daño!

Se levantó de encima de él y giró su cuerpo dispuesta a matar a Katie. Jake, Rose y los abuelos junto a mí nos pusimos alrededor de Katie para protegerla. Río con ganas y soltó:

-Cinco contra uno, que batalla tan agradable...-Se puso en posición de ataque-¡Qué pena que no duréis mucho!

Se lanzó y se deshizo de nosotros con facilidad. Agarró a Katherine y amenazó:

-¡Como me ataquéis, la humana muere!-El agarre que hacía sobre su cuello era fuerte

-Alice...Si la sueltas te prometo que me iré contigo...

-¡No Jasper, no te entregues sabes que me matará igualmente!-Le espetó Katie a Jasper-¡No caigas en sus redes como me ha pasado a mi!

-¡Cállate humana!-La grito Alice-¿Prefieres morir tú por alguien que te ha mentido?

-Lo haría mil veces si con eso pudiera salvar a quien amo

Lo había asimilado todo a la perfección, ahora Katherine era la persona que más admiraba, ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de estar en las garras del depredador más peligroso del mundo y no tener miedo, si no que moriría por la persona que ama.

**Os estoy recompensando por no subir en tanto tiempo**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	12. La elección correcta Jacob PoV

**Alice ya se perdio en la paranoia, pobrecita**

**Este cápitulo va a estar tenso ^^**

12.-La elección correcta (Jacob PoV)

Jasper estaba con las palmas hacia arriba, Alice sujetaba a Katie por el cuello, amenazando con matarla. Una estaba llorando de todo el miedo que tenía, ella de lo único que era culpable es de haberse enamorado de él. Alice estaba como paranoica, le había hecho daño una vez y ahora que Jasper había encontrado lo que más amaba del mundo, ella se lo iba a quitar. Con voz rota le dijo a Jasper:

-¿Por qué te enamoraste?-Él se acercaba cada vez más a ella-¡Como te acerques más juro que la mato!

-Alice quiero que me escuches bien-Se paró en el sitio-Tu me decepcionaste, me hiciste pensar que yo era el culpable de tu marcha. Antes de encontrarme ya sabías que en un futuro me ibas a dejar tirado, me viste completamente solo y me engañaste...Me reclamaste como tuyo, yo podía haberme ido y dejarte pero me quedé, porque yo en un principio no quería cambiar mi dieta y lo hice por ti...Porque he sido adicto a ti.

-Pues vuelve conmigo...Yo te sigo amando-Su tono era de súplica-Sabes que te puedo dar muchas cosas más que esta humana...

-Pero eso humana, como tu la llamas, me ha devuelto el amor que tu destrozaste.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Es ella o yo!-La soltó de la prisión que la retenía-¡Ella me va a demostrar cuanto te ama!

-¡Alice no lo hagas!-Gritó Jasper desesperado-¡No la hagas daño!

Katie se desplazó hacia atrás y con mucho cuidado se levantó. Alice la miró como una loca, se notaba que no iba a continuar sin Jasper. Mientras se acercaba a ella la dijo con voz profunda:

-¿Qué harías por él?-Katie estaba como paralizada

-Lo que fuese necesario, lo que fuese por que el esté vivo...

-¿Estarías dispuesta a morir por el sabiendo que es un monstruo sin alma?-Eso nos caló a todos en el fondo

-Lo haría, aunque le vería sufrir para siempre...-Su expresión se torno a una de cabreo-Aparte... ¿Qué sabrás tu de su alma?

Esa muchacha era valiente, la persona más valiente que había conocido. Estaba mirando de frente a la muerte y ni siquiera temblaba, porque lo más seguro es que su destino fuese morir, o quedarse para reconstruir a ese corazón roto...

-Muchacha, estás hablando con el depredador más peligroso del mundo...-La dijo apretando los dientes

-Y tú estás hablando con una persona a la que no le importaría morir si eso salva a quienes quiere...

-¡No les puedes querer en tan poco tiempo!-Chilló, ella por lo que me había contado ya quería a los Cullen y no se conocían-¡Solo los conoces desde hace 5 meses!

-Los suficientes para saber quien me importa...

Se acercó lentamente a Katie, con sus ojos borgoña cada vez más oscuros. La tomó por el cuello y justo antes de que la mordiera dijo:

-Te amo Jasper...Mátala por mi ¿Vale?

La mordió, empezó a beber su sangre, todos nos lanzamos contra ella en cuanto estuvo desprevenida. Rosalie la arrancó los dos brazos de cuajo, Jasper junto a Esme se llevaron a la debilitada Katie del campo de batalla y los demás empezamos a descuartizarla para quemar los pedazos. Todos nos pusimos alrededor de Jasper que sollozaba descontrolado, debatiéndose entre morderla o no. Por una maldita vez en mi vida supe lo que es tener que ver como alguien sufre de verdad, entonces comencé a llorar, Nessie se resguardo en el pelaje de mi pecho y la abracé con una pata. Las demás sollozaban en los pechos de sus parejas, no querían ver como alguien que se había vuelto tan importante en su vida se iba delante suyo. Una voz débil pero con tono dulce se oyó:

-Jasper...Hazlo, no me importa no poder concebir hijos...Aunque no te negaría que me encantaría poder ver a un mini-Jazz corriendo y riendo-Tosió, riendo levemente-Si me quieres tener para siempre a tu lado, hazlo...

-Las probabilidades de que mueras son muy altas...-Eso era una muestra de amor verdadera

-No me importa...Quien no arriesga, no gana...

Esa frase se me quedará grabada para siempre, tomó su mano entre la suya magullada y la apretó levemente, como si le enfundara confianza y apoyo. Jasper con toda su fuerza de voluntad la mordió. Porque, como en una canción que escuche hace tiempo, ella había sido la única para él. Cerró los ojos lentamente y lo último que salió de sus labios fue:

-Nos veremos cuando despierte, Jazz...

Su mano calló con delicadeza encima del césped, como si fuese una hoja que cae del árbol. Él la besó con delicadeza en los labios, para luego cogerla en brazos como si llevase a la más delicada flor. Comenzó a caminar con dirección a la casa, porque ahora solo nos faltaba esperar...

**Realmente me puse a llorar un poco con este capítulo :'(**

**Ya se acerca el final... **

**Espero que comenten^^**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	13. Sufrimiento

**Este capitulo es un poco trágico...Pero está contada desde el punto de vista de Esme primero, luego de Katie y por último por Jasper**

**Estaba un poco deprimida y me salio esto **

**Que os guste**

13.-Sufrimiento (Esme PoV)

Todos volvimos a casa, Jasper había dejado a Katherine en su cuarto y el se había encerrado con ella. Han pasado los días, exactamente 5 días. La abuela de Katie había llamado a ver donde estaba su nieta, como ninguno sabía que responderle Jasper cogió el teléfono y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido. La pobre vino a casa desolada y llorando a lágrima viva. La dejó en manos de Carlisle, teniendo una esperanza grandísima en que despertara. Lo más sorprendente es que ya sabía que éramos vampiros, no se como lo descubrió. Durante los 5 días, Katherine no emitió ni un chillido, solo sus rasgos iban cambiando poco a poco. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más blanca, su corazón latía lentamente y sus pulsaciones bajaban. Según Carlisle, cuando el corazón deja de latir estás unos 7 minutos más inconsciente y luego despiertas, pero creo que en este caso era diferente. El grito de Jasper fue desgarrador, todos subimos corriendo al cuarto y nos lo encontramos aferrado a la cama diciendo:

-Ha muerto, no le hizo efecto la ponzoña...Ha muerto y todo por mi culpa...

-No es posible...-Estaba horrorizada, es la primera persona que veo morir cuando se estaba convirtiendo en vampiro

-Edward...-Susurró Carlisle, intentando que le dijera lo que pensaba

-Lo siento Carlisle, no puedo leerle en este momento los pensamientos...

En esa cama estaba Katherine, inmóvil, fría y con su última sonrisa pintada en el rostro, pero nosotros siempre la recordaríamos como la chica vivaracha que recuperó el corazón de nuestro Jasper...

(Katie PoV)

Notaba como un fuego me quemaba por dentro, la oscuridad me consumía pero yo no tenía fuerzas para chillar. De pronto todo se volvió blanco, el fuego y la oscuridad desaparecieron, dejando ver como una especie de playa. Me levanté del suelo, iba vestida con un simple vestido y por alguna extraña razón recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido. Delante de mi apareció un hombre pelirrojo de grandes ojos mercurio y a su lado una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes acuosos. Sonreí con alegría y me tiré a sus brazos. Papá y mamá me abrazaron, mi madre me dijo:

-Cariño ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

-¿Estoy muerta, verdad?-Pregunté con pena

-Sí, pero tu eres una persona que tiene opciones-Me contestó papá acariciándome el pelo

-Te vamos a enseñar los dos caminos, cuando los veas podrás elegir...-Mamá me dio la mano y me llevó hasta un lado donde se podía ver un castillo muy antiguo.

Observé bien, personas de ojos rojos pasaban por aquel pasillo, gente como Alice. Uno llamó mi atención, reconocí a Jasper, pero ahora sus ojos dorados eran escarlatas. Me llevé la mano a la boca y mi madre me explicó:

-Si eliges quedarte con nosotros, Jasper se unirá a los Vulturis por que no podrá soportar vivir con tu muerte, trabajará para ellos, pero al cabo del tiempo llamará la atención y lo mataran.

Mi padre cogió mi brazo con delicadeza y me llevó a otra de esas ''ventanas''. En ella podía ver el salón de los Cullen, una pareja bailaba lentamente, el hombre era Jasper y en los rasgos de la mujer albina me pude reconocer. Estábamos felices y sin preocupaciones, los dos giraron la cabeza y observaron como una niña rubia de ojos grises de unos 4 años bajaba las escaleras. Ella-o sea yo-abrió los brazos y la niña saltó a ellos, los tres se abrazaron con ternura, haciéndose carantoñas. Miré a mi padre y el contestó:

-Si vuelves, Jasper y tu os casareis, formareis un bonita pareja. Los Vulturis se disculparan con los Cullen por todo lo que uno de sus guardias había causado. Y esa pequeña que tenéis en brazos es Elizabeth Ann, os la encontrasteis en el bosque cuando tenía solo 1 añito y casualmente se parece a los dos muchísimo.

Pensé por un momento, me gustaría quedarme con mis padres porque casi no los conocí, pero Jasper me necesitaba y se que sería feliz a su lado eternamente. Me giré para mirarles y dije:

-Quiero volver...

-Es tu decisión cariño-Dijo mamá abrazándome-Se que lo harás bien

-Todo lo que has visto se borrará de tu memoria-Gemí con disgusto

-Quiero, por lo menos, guardar un recuerdo de vosotros...

-Eso es lo que quedará gatita-Dijeron con dulzura los dos.

-Se que Esme te cuidará bien, ahora ella será tu madre cariño...-Añadió mamá con una sonrisa

Nos abrazamos por última vez y ellos empezaron a desaparecer en un polvillo dorado, mientras que yo volvía a adentrarme en la oscuridad...

(Jasper PoV)

No me lo podía creer...Katie había muerto durante la transformación. Estaba desolado, sollozaba sin control alguno al igual que todos. Su rostro era como el de un ángel en estos momentos, perfecto y con su última sonrisa pintada en él. Rose y yo nos abrazamos, ella parecía que había perdido a su gemela de verdad y Esme estaba en el suelo sollozando sufriendo por la muerte de la que consideró su hija. Entre todos los sollozos se oyó una débil voz pero de tono dulce:

-Jazz...

Nos dimos la vuelta y allí estaba Katie, con los ojos abiertos y semblante confuso. Todos nos quedamos paralizados, su tez era blanca como la nuestra, tenía una hermosura inhumana y sus ojos escarlata brillaban. Con la misma voz pero un poco más fuerte repitió:

-Jazz muévete por favor...

Literalmente me tiré a besarla, grité de alegría, la cogí en brazos y la di vueltas. Cuando la dejé en el suelo la tomé por el rostro, examinando cada rasgo minuciosamente y acariciándola. La volví a besar, abrazó con fuerza a todos y cada uno de los integrantes y empezó a buscar con la mirada a Esme. Se había ido de la habitación sin que la hubiéramos visto. Katie salió del cuarto seguida de todos nosotros, se asomó por la puerta del despacho de pintura y allí estaba Esme. Entró sola, mamá estaba en el suelo sollozando con un dibujo en las manos. Katie se lo retiró y la susurro:

-¿Por qué llora un ángel?-Se lo dijo dulcemente

-Porque el dolor le consume...Porque ha perdido a una de sus hijas...-Consiguió decir entre sollozos

-¿Estás segura de eso...mamá?

La apartó delicadamente el pelo de delante de la cara, mirándola a los ojos directamente. Mamá la abrazó desesperadamente, aferrándola contra su cuerpo para que no se volviese a ir. Katie la prometió:

-Te prometo que no te voy a abandonar nunca-Nos miró a todos-Ni a vosotros ahora sois mi familia de verdad.

**Esta chica es una dulzura...Bueno este ya es el penultimo capítulo...**

**Dejen review y os lo agradecere un montón ^^**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	14. Epílogo:Nunca me cansaré de ti Katie PoV

**Bueno señoritas (y señoritos por si hay alguno) aquí está el epílogo.**

**Gracias por seguirme ^^**

Epílogo: Nunca me cansaré de ti (Katie PoV)

Han pasado ya 7 años desde que me transformaron en vampiro. Mi abuela murió hace poco, pero se que ahora está con mis padres, vigilándome. Ahora, aparte de ser una vampira, soy la esposa de Jasper, nos casamos hace 6 años. Los Vulturis nos pidieron ''perdón'' por todo lo ocasionado y siguió nuestra vida normal y sin ningún problema grave. También hoy hace 3 años que Jazz y yo encontramos a la luz de nuestras vidas en el bosque mientras cazábamos, a nuestra pequeña Elizabeth Ann Hale Cullen-Me pasé a apellidar Cullen cuando me casé con Jazz-Qué lleva los nombres de sus abuelas. A sus 4 años ya comprende lo que somos y para nada nos tuvo miedo al saberlo. Ahora me encuentro en el salón leyendo, esperando a que mi pequeña despierte. Estaba tan metida en la lectura que no me di cuenta de que alguien acababa de entrar al salón. Me quitó el libro de las manos, encendió el equipo de música y comenzó a sonar una música muy lenta. Me tomó de la mano y dijo:

-¿Me concederías este baile, cariño?

-Claro que si, sabes que no te puedo negar nada-Me levanté y comenzamos a balancearnos lentamente.

Jasper estaba feliz y yo igual. Nos besamos lentamente, siguiendo la música con nuestro extraño balanceo. Sonriéndome me susurró:

-Te quiero...Y siempre lo haré...

-Nunca me cansaré de ti-Completé yo volviéndolo a besar.

-Se ve que me conoces bien-Me dio una vuelta-Lo pasé muy mal cuando pensé que habías muerto...

-Lo se cariño, pero eso ocurrió en el pasado y ahora soy como tú...Nada me va a poder separar de ti.

Reímos los dos melódicamente, siguiendo nuestro extraño baile. Como un terremoto Elizabeth bajó las escaleras corriendo, seguida de Esme y Rosalie. Abrí mis brazos y ella saltó a abrazarme. Iba todavía con el pijama puesto, había huido de su tía y su abuela nada más descuidarse. Dándole un beso la dije:

-Buenos días amor, ¿Como despertaste?

-Bien mami, pero me escapé de las garras de la tía...-Rió levemente mostrando su dientecitos blancos

-Princesa no te puedes escapar de tu abuela y tu tía cuando te quieran poner un vestido-La dijo Jasper abrazándonos-Hoy tienes que estar guapa...

-Ya lo se papi, pero es que quería daros los buenos días.

Mi niña era muy perspicaz, con solo 4 añitos ya conseguía pronunciar bien. Miré a Rose y a mamá que llevaban un vestido en las manos, esperando que soltara a Eli para poder vestirla. Esme extendió su mano, Eli se despidió de nosotros y cogió la mano de su abuela. Al rato venía con un vestidito blanco hermoso y con sus zapatitos blancos a juego. Estábamos a punto de salir cuando por la puerta entró Juice-el hijo de Nessie y Jake-que tenía una apariencia de un niño de 4 años y tan solo tenía 1 año. Como siempre, le dijo a Elizabeth:

-Siempre tardas mucho Eli-Era una extraña combinación, tenía los ojos y el pelo de Nessie y la piel de Jake-Haber si te das prisa…

-Es que me escapé de la abuela-Le sacó infantilmente la lengua-Por eso tardé más...

-Como dice el abuelo-Se aclaró la garganta-''Las damas siempre tienen que ir hermosas, tarden lo que tarden''-Hizo una imitación casi perfecta de Edward

Juice siempre molestaba a Elizabeth pero luego se querían de una manera muy especial. Elizabeth le abrazó y a Juice se le cubrieron las mejillas con leve rubor. Reímos de esa reacción, creo que pasaría de generación en generación. En el jardín estaban: Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Nessie y Jacob, todos esperándonos para la pequeña fiesta de verano que hacíamos. Como todos los años nos hicimos una foto familiar, esa foto que mostraba a nuestra bizarra pero hermosa familia...

**FIN**

**Me quedó un poco cortito, pero espero no haberos defraudado. Os doy las gracias a todos por seguir mi fic y sobre todo por los comentarios que habeis dejado. Ahora os dejo las canciones que me han inspirado para hacer esta loca historia:**

**Goodbye my lover- James Blunt**

**You're Beautiful- James Blunt**

**Se acabaron las lágrimas- Huecco con Hanna**

**La bella y la bestia- Porta con Norykko**

**Puede ser- El Canto Del Loco con Amaia Montero**

**Mil gracias a todos y todas, os quiero mucho ^^**

**Besotes para todos Atte: Katie**


End file.
